


Battle Scars

by JudeMathis



Series: Ludger x Gaius oneshots [1]
Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Battle, Battle Scars, Imagine your OTP, M/M, Sexual Content, Tumblr: otpprompts, Yaoi, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP about to have sex together when Person A notices that Person B’s chest is covered in nasty looking scars.</p><p>http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/136074645803/imagine-your-otp-about-to-have-sex-together-when</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Scars

**Ludger's pov**

I let out a small sigh as I got back to the bedroom that Gaius and I were sharing at the moment as we were both living at the palace in the town of Kanbalar since this was the area that he did rule over to keep the peace among Rieze Maxia and Elympios. Today had been a long day though since there were many different things around the palace that needed to be done while Gaius and Rowen had been dealing with many different meeting and other royal issues throughout the day. This was a normal thing in this palace since a lot of people are relaying on Gaius and Rowen to make the peace treaty official so that there won't be anymore fighting between the two countries. I knew that Gaius would be back in a few hours since he was dealing with another important meeting since a few government officials were staying in the palace right now since there was a lot of work involved in dealing with the treaty. I made the decision that I was going to take a shower to pass the time while waiting for Gaius to come to the room so we would spend time together like we always do unless he falls asleep before I do have the chance to get out of the bathroom. I took my shoes off placing by the dresser where I always keep them at so we don't trip over them during the middle of the night which is one accident that shouldn't really be repeated. I slipped my shirt off and placed it in the basket that was in the corner of the room holding our dirty clothes getting ready to go into the bathroom to take the warm shower that had always helped me relax after long days like this one. 

I was about to go into the bathroom as I didn't know that Gaius had returned from the meeting since he did enter the room quietly causing myself to jump once I felt his arms wrap around my waist with his head resting against my shoulder. I did give him a light smile as I ran my fingers through his hair gently 

"How did the meeting go?" 

He did lean into my touch as he closed his eyes for a moment 

"Long and tiring, but we got everything in order for today at least. I get to have the day off finally so I can spend time with you." 

I did smile once more then spoke 

"That's good, we haven't been able to spend a lot of time together lately. I will be happy to spend time with you again." 

Gaius nodded as his chin was resting against my shoulder still while I was about to stay something before I suddenly shivered at feeling the touch of his lips against my neck since it did surprise me a little bit. He pulled his arms tighter around my waist as his lips did move against my neck still causing myself to close my eyes while I did lean into the kisses slightly. My thoughts had been brought to a standstill as I could only focus on Gaius' touch against my neck before he did start to suck on my neck causing a small moan to escape from my lips as I could feel his lips turn into a small smirk. Moans did escape my lips still as he continued to suck on my neck since I wasn't able to hold them back because of how good they did feel against my skin from the attention that it was getting from Gaius. 

I soon found myself laying down on the bed as Gaius was leaning over me placing more kisses against my neck while he did press against me before he started to move as I could feel a small friction building between our clothes. I couldn't help, but respond as we started to move against each other while he moved placing his lips against mine as I did moan against the kiss since we were grinding against each other with our clothes being the only barrier at the moment. I quickly moved my hands to remove Gaius' shirt to let it fall onto the floor since I just wanted to run my fingers against his bare skin to feel the warm that he always emits because of how warm his skin can be sometimes. Our lips were still moving against each other at the moment as his shirt slipped from my fingers landing onto the floor while we were still grinding against each other before Gaius did pull away from the kiss as he did give me a smile before I did notice something that was sitting across his chest sitting right in front of me. I placed my hand against his chest seeing the terrible scars that were fully healed, but filled with age while I moved my fingers across the scars as Gaius did look down at me 

"Ludger? What's wrong?" 

I gave him a smile as I rested my hand down against his chest before shaking my head 

"Nothing's wrong Gaius, I just noticed the scars. They still look painful even though they are healed." 

He did give me that famous smile that he only showed to me because most of the time he had a very serious and determined look across his face. He placed a kiss against my forehead for a moment causing myself to lean into his lips then he did speak 

"There are times when they do hurt, but it is something that I can deal with. Do they bother you?" 

I shook my head as I did put my arms around his neck while I smiled once more 

"No Gaius, they don't bother me at all. They are apart of you and I told you once already that I am going to accept all of you no matter what. I can live with them since they are one of the things that makes you who you are." 

Gaius nodded before we did start to kiss once again while I kept my arms resting against his neck moving against him once more as his hands were resting against my waist for a moment. The rest of our clothes soon joined the floor before our lips soon separated as he looked down at me for a moment then he placed his lips against my neck while the rest of the night was going to be filled with pleasure for the both of us since either one of us wanted to stop because we wanted to be close to each other. 


End file.
